Harry Potter and the Musical Outbursts
by Obsessed.with.writing
Summary: It's random songs from the point of view of different characters, it's random, it's fun, and it's all musicy. What's not to like?


**Disclaimer- I don't own the world, characters or the song, I just put them together to get this**

**A.N.- The song is I Won't Say I'm In Love from Hercules, the character is Lily, enjoy :)**

Lily was sitting in the common room, near the window that looked out onto the Quidditch pitch. James was training the new Keeper by throwing really good throws for the Keeper to stop. A small smile came to her lips, she couldn't help but notice the strength behind each throw. Shaking her head, she frowned. No, she wasn't allowed to think that about him. "If there's a prize for rotten judgement." She sighed, twisting the quill she'd been holding between her fingers. "I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation." Turning to see if someone was behind her, she saw Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Mary MacDonald and Marlene McKinnon all watching her. "That's ancient history, been there, done that."

Standing up to walk away from them, they followed, singing alone, none of them knowing why. "Who'd ya think you're kiddin?" Sirius sang to her grabbing her arm.

"He's the Earth and heaven to you." Mary added, grinning.

Remus smiled and shrugged slightly at Lily. "Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through you."

"Girl you can't conceal it." Marlene said, smiling knowingly.

They all stood next to each other and sang together. "We know how ya feel and who you're thinking of."

Lily pulled her arm away from Sirius and glared at all of them. "No chance! No way! I won't say it, no no."

Sirius faked a faint and fell back into Lupin's arms. "You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh."

Resting a hand on her forehead she sighed impatiently. "It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love." She ran out of the Gryffindor common room, thinking the others would leae her. But they followed her down the stairs grinning at her, but keeping quiet so she didn't know they were still there.

She got to one of the stands near the pitch, and smiled as she watched him, before turning away and hiding, her back pressed to the stand. "I thought my heart had learned its lesson, it feels so good when you start out." She glared at the floor and let out an annoyed gasp. "My head is screaming get a grip, girl!" Shaking her head she dropped to sit with her knees pulled up to her chest. "Unless you're dying to cry your heart out."

Looking up the group were there in front of her again. Mary grinned. "You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling."

Marlene shook her head before pulling Lily to her feet and away from behind the stand. "Baby we're not buyin, hon, we saw you hit the ceiling." She nodded in James' direction.

Lily began to back away but Remus grabbed her before she could run. "Face it like a grown up, when ya gonna own up that ya got got got it bad?"

Lily shook her head and moved. "Wrong! No chance! No way! I won't say it no no."

Just before she moved out of sight from the people who were actually on the Quidditch pitch, James caught sight of her and waved, she couldn't help but smile at him. Sirius laughed slightly. "Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love."

Instantly the smiled disappeared from her face and she glared at Sirius, throwing her arms out exasperated. "This scene, won't play, I won't same I'm in love!"

Marlene and Mary shook their heads. "You're doing flips, read our lips, you're in love."

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, she headed back to the common room, the others following her. Turning to them she glared. "You're way off base, I won't say it!" They continued to follow her so she sighed and looked at them, pleadingly this time. "Get off my case I won't say it."

She ran through the portrait hole and the others sighed at her. "Girl don't be proud, it's ok you're in love."

By the time they were in the common room, Lily was already in her dorm, now back at a window, smiling as she went back to watching James, who was still tossing the quaffle around. "At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love." She sang softly, smiling to herself.

**A.N.- Ok, I'm gonna clear up a few things straight away. One, these aren't going to be extremely regular, it's gonna be one of those things that I will update when I find a song that goes with a character. Two, it won't be focused on a particular era/group of characters. This one is first because this song is perfect for Lily Evans. Three, the reason they all randomly sing is because it's Hogwarts and there's a random singing charm on the castle which makes people burst into song at times of heightened emotion. With Lily it's denial. Four, the story is gonna say complete but it's never going to be fully complete, meaning if I get bored of it I won't post another, and because it isn't straight up posting every week or so, it's easier to say it's complete if I don't come back to it. You can get away with it for collections of songfics. :P Ok that's out of the way. XD**

**If you enjoyed it please review, if you didn't tell me why not, if you have songs for other characters, leave a suggestion, I'm not saying I'll definitely use it, but you never know. Thank you love you all :)**


End file.
